1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the formation of a human-human hybridoma having an ability to produce a desired human antibody.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usefulness of monoclonal antibodies has been confirmed not only in the field of immunology but also in many other fields. They are hence employed widely. However, since these antibodies are produced primarily with hybridoma originated from mouse cell, certain inherent limitations are obviously imposed on their application for the diagnosis and treatment of human.
Upon formation of a human monoclonal antibody, it is necessary to obtain a cell which has been challenged by a desired antigen and can produce a human antibody specific to the antigen. The in vivo antigenic stimulation is not feasible in human except for a certain class of antigens and there have not been established any method applicable to various antigens.
It is attempted to obtain permanently-established human cells by immortalization of antibody-producing cells, for example, by their fusion with human myeloma cells, their transformation with an Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) or the like and then to obtain a monoclonal antibody from the permanently-established human cells. Unlike in mouse lines, hybridomas or transformed cells having the ability of stable production of antibody have not been obtained in human lines for the time being.
There is hence a strong demand for the provision of permanently-established cells which can stably produce a desired human monoclonal antibody.